


Wolf teeth

by Sona_Boobelle (orphan_account)



Category: League of Legends
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Bestiality, Kass is a cervitaur, M/M, Malz is a woof
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 16:45:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11017443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Sona_Boobelle
Summary: Kassadin the solitary cervitaur befriends someone- actually, an animal- that he would never thought he would. A wolf.





	Wolf teeth

**Author's Note:**

> i'm gross

He was injured. Injured and bleeding. Injured and bleeding on the soft grass. It pools around his body like a vice, and Kassadin could only close his eyes from the pain. Moments before, he had a run in with a bear, but he miraculously escaped it by tripping over his own legs and tumbling down a hill. The bear had attempted to follow, but it slid against the slippery surface and impaled itself on a jutting tree branch as it stumbled downwards.  
Kassadin managed to walk himself a good distance away from the dead animal, and when his legs were about to fail him and collapse from under, he took shelter under the dense shade of a tree, slowly bleeding out from the mauling he had received. 

His fingers hesitantly touch at his wound, it was settled uncomfortably beneath the abdomen of his deer torso, so he could not lay down flat on his stomach. Blood stain his fingers, and Kassadin wipes it on the grass with a tint of disgust. 'If I'm lucky enough, I will bleed out and die before another predator finds me.' He thinks miserably to himself.  
Nightfall comes, and the cervitaur is left cold, weak and hungry. He attempts to sleep, but the pain is unbearable. 

He eventually gets his eyes to close, gritting his teeth in frustration. 'I will sleep.'

And he does. 

His dreams are restless, and dark shapes tug at the corner of his vision. 

When he wakes up, it is morning. He realizes he has not died, and he knows, because he can feel warmth nestled against his side. He sees it as a wolf, not some fluffy bunny, and fear and confusion pricks at him. "Oh dear lord." He mutters softly, but the wolf stirs at his voice, despite. It blinks, once, twice and yawns, revealing sharp canines that were designed specifically to tear through prey animals like him.  
Kassadin begins to sweat buckets. 

"Rrrr..." The wolf says, and it stretches its hind legs, pawing at the dirt before it. Kassadin keeps still during the display, and he's not sure if it's terror or awe that holds him so. Finally, it notices him, and the wolf blinks, slowly, still groggy from its slumber. 

Kassadin stares at it, and it stares back at him. Then the wolf proceeds to snuggle up closer against him before falling asleep again. (He knows it's asleep from how it snored), and Kassadin stiffens. 'Oh god.' He thinks to himself, shaken from the ordeal. Certainly, this couldn't be some normal wolf? With the beast asleep, Kassadin inspects the animal further, something he couldn't have done earlier because he was too shaken up with fright. The wolf was a bit larger than other wolves, he observes. Its coat, completely black, speckled- oh wait, they were just bits of dirt that collected in the fur.  
Kassadin then peeks at his underbelly, and to not so much a surprise, evidence of the wound was present. The only difference was that he wasn't bleeding anymore, his wound still looks ugly, but not so much as fatal the night before. His brows furrow, and his gaze is set on the wolf. He has a distinct feeling that the wolf had /nursed/ him in a way, tending to his wounds while he slept through it all. He's not entirely sure why he wasn't eaten though. A hand instinctively runs through the animal's fur, and this prompts the animal to wake again, lift its head and blink at him. Oh christ, the fucker wasn't sleeping after all.  
Kassadin reels back in surprise, and topples over with a small 'oof.' 

It was a little funny, with how his legs were splayed and kicking a bit as he struggled to regain his balance again, which he eventually did with a little help from the wolf. (Who only scared him and gave him the extra stamina.)  
"Rerr." It croaks in greeting, and Kassadin stares. 

Its tail thumps expectantly. 

His heart thumps expectantly. 

The wolf begins to move towards him, and Kassadin stays shock still, mortified. Maybe this animal only saved him to keep him as fresh meat to chow on in the morning. He was in no state to fight back, so if that was true... he would die a terrible death that consisted of him being eaten alive. The thought made him sick, and a shiver passes through him. The animal then rounds him, sniffing, poking with their snout, and Kassadin braces himself on his elbows- pushed over- as the wolf would push its snout against his belly, and the cervitaur's features flush. What was it doing?  
A sudden lick from the animal's tongue made his eyes widen, and Kassadin struggles to regain his feet, which he did without so much of a struggle from the other. "Nono, no- bad!" He eventually got back onto his feet, and proceeded to reprimand the canine, whom only tilted its head at him. Kassadin physically facepalms, what was he doing? Yelling at a wolf? Actually, yes, indeed he was. Kassadin licks his lips nervously, feeling a bit impish after the incident. He looks at the animal again, only to find it occupying itself quietly with licking at its hunches. It looks up after it completed it's task, and Kassadin finds it hard not to smile with how the canine's tongue stuck out a little bit, the pink flesh contrasting against its black fur- with those cute eyes. He also feels a little sorry for yelling at it, it was... trying to clean him? (He didn't know wolves did that, he thought only cats did it, but he doesn't stalk wolves, so-) 

Kassadin crouches again, tucking his legs underneath his body, while his tail would sway and flicker nervously. The wolf takes interest in the tail, and without so much of a warning, pounces- and presses its paws against his flank, he's instantly alarmed- he knows that the animal could claw him- but it doesn't. It bats and paws at his tail and Kassadin watches in amusement. "You're an odd one, aren't you?" He says, and the wolf tries to bat at his face, but he catches that limb- the wolf uses his other free arm to bat at him now, and succeeding. Kassadin grunts, but he's not hurt. It was all in harmless fun, he thinks. "Do you have a name?" He asks, and he assumes this animal is tame, but he can't find any signs of a collar on the animal's neck. 

The wolf of course, does not answer him, instead pants as its tongue would loll out its mouth. 

"Alright, I'm going to name you... Malzahar." Kassadin thinks its a suitable name, even though it meant 'predictable' and even though the wolf was not at all predictable. (That was honestly why he named him that, just for the irony.) 

Malzahar blinks towards him, but seemingly understands, as it then lowers its head and presses its nose against his arm. "KRrreRr." It croaks strangely, and Kassadin pats its head. 

"Now, what gender are you?" 

"PpRrrR..."

**Author's Note:**

> Also give me suggestions on what to name this AU.


End file.
